Consuming You
by MadamCrepsley
Summary: " One day you will meet this child," at his look of confusion she added "But only when its mother is ready to see your face," she turned to leave, "Don't try to find me, Lucius...because you won't, not until I am damn well ready to see you".
1. When Your World Comes Tumbling Down

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

"Lucius, darling where are you?" the woman at the door glanced over the dimly lit room to rest on the sole occupant gazing out the window. At the sound of her melodic voice he turned to look at her fully, his eyes bringing her figure into focus and giving her his undivided attention. He looked as regal as ever with his platinum blond hair held back in a satin black ribbon that fell to the nape of his neck. His beautiful silver eyes were difficult to read with such emotion spinning in their depths, sadness was the most evident. The woman frowned "Luc, talk to me- what's wrong", she reached out to touch him but the look he gave her stopped her in her tracks. It was a look a pain and conflict as if her touch would set him off. She and she alone could cause this change with little or no effort at all. Her touch could make him forget about the world and all its occupants. There was only Luc and Mione. He hated looking at her as much as he loved it. Her beautiful golden brown curls hung loosely around her heart shaped face, her beautiful honey colored almond shaped eyes that were usually full of knowledge, were filled with worry. Something so beautiful was never meant to be seen by the likes of him. He was a demon, she the angel-he felt that if he was in her presence for too long he would consume her, taint her, but it wasn't as if he hadn't done that already. He had done something horrible, something he saw as unforgivable, and he hoped with all he had that Hermione would see past this and would wait for him."Mione dearest …I _need_ to tell you something and I don't know how to go about doing this" he was looking down now at his feet. She was worried, Lucius Malfoy NEVER stuttered , he was always confident and ready to take on the world. The only time she had ever seen him show any signs of hesitancy, was when he took her virginity. She kneeled at his feet and took his large hands into her dainty ones.

"Lucius you don't have to tell me if it upsets you this much"

"No I need to say this", He took a deep breath "Do you… remember..the first fight we had around the time ..you moved in about a two months ago?" his voice was shaky and unstable.

She remembered the night well enough; she and Lucius had argued about whether she should move in to Narcissa's old suite or in with Lucius in his master bedroom. They had just announced their relationship to the wizard world with the exception of Draco and Harry who had known since the beginning when Lucius and Draco joined the Order shortly after the trio's sixth year. Lucius hadn't returned until around 3 am the next morning, with a strong smell of liquor on his clothing and a hangover to prove her assumption.

"Yes" she whisper confused at his words

"Well I went to a pub in knockturn alley I just wanted to vent some steam..I had already had a couple of shots of firewhiskey, but I swear it was only a few"

"Go On"

"I blacked out after that and everything after that is a complete blur"

"Lucius..I don't understand"

The confusion and pain in her eyes scorched him to the core, but he needed this closure.

"I woke up naked..in bed with a woman"

Hermione dropped his hands and rose from the floor, she turned away from him.

"Hermi-

"Who was it Lucius?"

"Mio-

"Damn it Lucius-WHO WAS SHE?"

He looked into her furious tear filled eyes and looked back to the window determined not to let her see his look of defeat.

"Ginerva Weasley"

"Hermione…there's more"

"More" she dropped to her knees "what more could there possibly be"

"She is pregnant and says its mine"

"Preg..Pregnant" her hand slipped to her stomach were her very own little secret was growing.

"Hermione you must understand that I love you and only you and I never intended for this to happen- Hell it might not even be my child with the way that girl sleeps around"

"What did you expect to come from this Lucius?" she still had yet to look at him

"If it is my child, I want to be a part of their life and with this particular situation that may mean following the whims of its whorish mother" he gulped "so of come to the conclusion that it is best if the Weasley moved in to Malfoy Manor"

"Lucius you would do this even though you know my past with that bitch"

"Her-

"If so then you leave ME with no other choice" she turned to him then her face was red from the tears, but her eyes were firm and angry "since she will be taking my place, I believe it is best that I move out of the manor"

Lucius stared at her mouth agape, not believing the words that slipped from her mouth so quick and mercilessly."Hermione, please- Anything...anything but that" he had risen feet his arms ready to encase her in their embrace. "STAY AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I REGRET!" Her angry yell made him stop midway. "Lucius you are my life….and I love you more than all the stars in the sky but " she looked at his stricken face "I have something more important that needs me now" her hand once again rested on her stomach. She saw the realization dawn on him " One day you will meet this child" at his look of confusion she added "But only when its mother is ready to see your face" she turned to leave "Don't try to find me, Lucius ….because you won't, not until I am damn well ready to see you". She apparated on the spot.


	2. Just What I Need

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

"You're asking ME where YOUR girlfriend is?"

The question from the snarky dark-haired man drew the attention of many of the occupants of the restaurant to the pair, much to the dismay of the blonde. "Severus, lower your volume!" Lucius hissed to his friend who looked even more annoyed than when he arrived.

"Oh please, these muggles care nothing for our bickering" Severus replied looking at Lucius embarrassed flushed face. "Can we please get back to more important things?" Lucius asked picking up his discarded menu and scanning the choices. "Fine. What was this about Hermione missing?"

"She left me Severus"

"Who? Narcissa? Isn't this an old topic of discussion?"

"Don't be an ass, Severus. Hermione has left me"

Severus slowly looked at Lucius, who still held the menu in a tight grasp. Severus took a moment to take in his friend's appearance and analyze him fully. His hair was stringy, and looked unhealthy compared to its usual shine. His cheeks were sunken in and he was paler than usually.

"What did you do?"

"Why does it have to be me that did something?"

"Only you would be stupid enough to fuck this up"

Lucius put down his menu and glared at his friend, who quickly became immersed in looking at his menu.

"I told her about the incident with the Weasley"

"No wonder she left your ass"

"What happened to 'the truth will set you free'?"

"I was drunk when I told you that"

"Severus this is serious"

"Who said I wasn't"

Severus said as he called the waiter over to take his order. "Well I told her and she didn't take the news well at all" Lucius said trying to defend his reasoning.

"You decided to let the Weasley move in with you didn't you?"

Lucius tried not the look at his friend in the face because he knew if he meet his angry gaze that the guilt he was already feeling would intensify tenfold if he did.

"I told you what a dumbass move that was"

"What was I suppose to do? If it is my child I want to be a part of its life"

"Didn't I tell you to wait until after the kid is born? Did I not tell you that there as an 80% that baby is not yours?"

Lucius let out a growl of frustration as he buried his head in his hands. Over that past few days that's all he seemed to remember feeling was frustration aside from his bouts anger and sadness.

"All I can tell you, Luc, is that you had better find that woman"

"Now you're concerned?"

Severus looked Lucius in the eyes, all signs of his previous playfulness gone. "Hermione is the best thing that has ever happened to you Lucius. I see it more clearly than you can, but trust me when I say that woman makes you a hell of a lot more tolerable than you have ever been. You used to be a real asshole"

"That's exactly what I need to hear, Sev. Thanks for your comforting words that will help me through this trying time for me"

"I do try"


	3. A Few Outlooks

"If you don't leave me the hell alone Lucius, I will be forced to draw my wand on you" Severus remarked sharply as he quickly tried to scurry away from the man closely trailing him. "Severus you promised you would help me" Lucius quickly said trying to work his way around the hundreds of students changing classes. "Lucius when I said I would devote some of much valued free time to your endeavor it was not to be implied that I would give you all of it" Severus said trying to quickly shut the door in the blonde's face. "Please Severus I don't have anyone left to turn to" he said slumping against the door in defeat "I can't lose her and the baby….I can't". The door swung open with such force that Lucius (having no time to react) hit the floor with a bang. Severus stood in the doorway with a murderous look on his face "What baby are you talking about Lucius?"

Hermione opened the door of the small cottage with her luggage in hand. Sirius and Remus had been kind enough to let her stay at their summer cottage until she decided what she wanted to do. It was a homely little place with just the right amount for her and her child when it was born. She walked into the kitchen and took a seat at the table, and rested her head on her arms. Severus had sent an owl telling her about how Lucius was getting along with Ginny. She felt tears gather as she thought of her child's father. In the last few years the longest she had ever been away from him was a business week. It had already been three weeks and she could already feel the effects of many sleepless nights creeping up on her. When she slept she saw his face, his pain, the day she left him still burning in her mind. Her pride wouldn't allow her to stay in that house with Ginny and neither would her nerves. She knew the way Ginny worked, sneaky and manipulating until she had what she wanted. Being in that house would not only endanger her but her child as well. She knew Lucius would never stand by and let anything happen to her or the baby, but she also knew Lucius would not be with her every second of the day. In the end leaving him was in the best interests of everyone, her and her baby would be okay. If she needed anything she still had Draco, and Severus to help her .She really did wish Lucius the best with his new life and hoped he could move on in time. She only hoped that she would be over him with time.

"I was sure I told you"

"Dumbasses can only remember so much"

"Severus I swear I thought I told you"

"Believe me Lucius, if you would have told me I WOULD HAVE REMEMBERED this kind of information"

"So now you see why I have to find her"

Severus took one more look at him and slammed the bottle of firewhiskey on the table. "Goddamn it, Lucius. How could you tell her about Ginny knowing she was pregnant?"

"That's just it, I didn't know until after I told her about Ginny"

"Didn't you notice any signs? Morning Sickness? Mood Swings? Heightened urges?"

Lucius thought about the last month and tried to separate his memories. "She was acting a little funny now that I come to think about it"

"You should have thought about it sooner because your foolish actions may have lost you both the woman of your dreams and a child that you might never get to see"

* * *

Ginny Weasley pointed her wand at the locked door intending to unlock it. "What the hell do you think you're doing Weasley?" a voice drawled from behind her. Cursing under her breath she turned to meet the silver orbs of the younger Malfoy. "Draco I was only looking for your father, so if you will excuse me" she said trying to slide past him. He grabbed her arm in an iron grip, "My father may believe the lies you've been spreading, but in the end the truth will prevail". "What the hell is that suppose to mean, Malfoy?" She tried to pull her arm free from his grasp with no luck. "My father may not know just how you work or how much of a whore you really are, but I do, and I know some other information from a close source that I believe to be true". "Oh yeah, and pray tell Malfoy what that information is?" His smile gave nothing away as he released her arm "All I'll say Weasel is that I hope for your sake that the kid comes out the right color"


	4. Worth the Wait

Note: I apologize for not updating sooner, but I have been EXTREMELY busy with school and just haven't had the time. This Chapter is set a few months after my last chapter because I am trying to speed the story up a bit. I am going say Hermione is about 2 months pregnant when she left Lucius, so now she is about 6 months along. In this chapter you will read about Severus and Draco discussing Lucius's clever (not!) plan to win Hermione back and Severus's attempt to step up to the plate and be the man Hermione needs. I wrote this chapter pretty quickly and might not have thought it out as clearly as I should, so if you are confused in any way I am so sorry. I hope to update as soon as possible.

Chapter 4: Worth the Wait

The sun was shining brightly over Hermione as she planted the last of her roses. She looked up at the sound of footsteps on her walkway. Severus and Draco were in deep in conversation making their way toward her at a steady pace. It seemed as if they were arguing about something the way Draco would grimace and then shake his head in protest. Severus's face on the other hand remained a mask except for the occasional movement of his mouth to answer his godson. She considered them her closest friends now and had relished their company over the last few months. She contacted as few people as possible so that Lucius wouldn't discover her whereabouts. She hadn't spoken to Harry, Ron or any of the Weasels in months and missed them terribly. Draco and Severus had kept her well updated on Lucius and the hell Ginerva Weasley was putting him through, but spoke little of his health or well being. She paused a moment in rising from her garden to let her thoughts dwell on Lucius. Did he miss her? Had he even looked for her? Did he even want to meet their child?

"I can't believe that dickhead hasn't even attempted to look for her" Severus said the disgust in his voice evident.

"He did at first but now he is under the impression that if Hermione loves him she will come back and if she doesn't then it just wasn't meant to be" Draco shrugged as if it was really that simple.

"I know what this is, this is his stupid attempt to turn the tables of blame off himself and onto Hermione in an attempt to guilt trip her into returning".

"You think it will work?"

"Hell no, what your father doesn't understand is that Hermione is nothing like the past women he has dealt with, especially your mother, who by the way is probably is his set example on how he is going about all this" Severus's mouth formed a small smile "Hermione knows when she is at fault, but she also knows when it is clearly the other person who fucked up".

"Your mother did as she was taught by her own pureblood mother, that to make her husband happy was her only goal", Severus shook his head gently, "Sadly, Hermione is nothing like your mother and has no plans of backing down and going back to Lucius so we are clearly at a standoff in the battle of wills".

"All I want to know is when is it going to end because Father is going crazy without Hermione there and only the youngest Weasel for company" Draco remarked in a bored tone.

"Draco, I told you it would not be in Hermione's best interest to see Lucius so far in her pregnancy" said Severus placing his right hand on his forehead "There is no telling what could go wrong or how she will handle the stress and although it may be in Lucius best interest to see her now, I believe he can withstand a few more months ".

"So you just expect me to sit back and watch my father deteriorate even further before my very eyes whilst I do nothing!" Draco whispered in a flustered tone; feed up with Severus speaking to him as if he was child.

"No, but I do expect you to have more sense than your dumbass father and listen to me for once" Severus sternly said looking into his godson's angry silver orbs. "Lucius may seem to be the charmer but he is in fact quite the opposite, don't get me wrong I am not saying he doesn't know how to "get the girls" so to speak. I'm just saying he doesn't know how to go about dealing with a woman like Hermione and I suppose that comes from how he was raised and how we used to operate to get women in our younger years". Severus paused uncertain about how he should continue. "Lucius was always a man of action ever since we were students at Hogwarts, never once has he ever stop to evaluate the benefits of being a thinker" Severus paused in his step and Draco halted beside him. "That's why he and I made such a good pair you see" Severus said facing Draco "I thought enough for the both of us and he took care of the rest". "Contrary to popular belief both Lucius and I were quite the players in our last years of Hogwarts, so I can't say I know how to deal with women any better than he does" Severus said and then smirked at Draco's look of distaste.

Severus looked at Hermione who was softly humming to herself while pulling weeds from her garden. "This ...This is different from any situation me and your father dealt with in school" Severus continued to gaze steadily at Hermione. "In school, women lined up to be the next girl on Lucius Malfoy's arm and as a result Lucius is used to being the prize and not the chaser and in school it didn't matter who you hurt, we were Slytherins, we took what we wanted and everyone else's feelings be damned" he paused and had the decency to look somewhat guilty. "But things have changed since those times".

The soft look he had in his eyes as he looked at Hermione never wavered, "Draco I am not quite sure how you will react to this or what my course of action will be and I want you to know that I love your father as I would a brother...but I cannot and will not let his reckless actions hurt someone that I care for very deeply and I am sure if your father was in his right mind he would agree with me", Severus finished softly looking to Draco whose eyes had grown wide in understanding. "I am going to ask Hermione Jane Granger to be my wife and if God willing she says yes then I am going to raise that child as my own".


	5. I Know What I Want

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, but I wish I did

A/N: It has been awhile, I know, but I recently rediscovered this story that I started and have been trying to work on it some more in my free time to prove that it is slowly but surely making its way towards complete . I am also working on a Labyrinth story about Jareth/Sarah that has been taking up most of my thought process even though it still hasn't made any progress. Sorry for the wait, but hopefully I don't leave it for so long this time. Enjoy the small chapter!

Chapter 5: I Know What I Want

"Just tell me Poppy, I can't wait any longer!"

"Now you hold on a minute now, Mrs. Granger. I know you and Severus have been waiting to find out what you are having for a while now, so a few more minutes isn't going to kill you"

"But Poppy, you don't understand I have to figure out what the baby is before Severus gets here, so if I was wrong I can change my bet" Hermione cried trying to stress the importance of the situation to the amused woman.

"Bet? Please don't tell me you joined in Mr. Malfoy's betting pool that has been going around the faculty and staff, I knew it concerned you but I had no idea you would participate on the betting of the gender of your own child no less. I thought you knew better Hermione" the older woman scolded in a gentle tone.

"I wasn't going to, really I wasn't Poppy, but Severus started making such pompous assumptions about it being a boy and I simply do not want him to think he is as all knowing as he thinks he is" Hermione finished in a huff before throwing her hands up in annoyance "so I bet against him in the hopes that if being wrong doesn't already wound him, then maybe being a penny poorer might make him ache a little."

"And if it does turn out to be a boy and he was right all along?" the nurse pointed out looking at her flustered patient. "Then I switch my bet with Draco before Severus gets here so that we are both right and he can no longer presume to think that he has an upper hand when predicting the outcome of the unknowable!"

"Calm down dear, I'm sure both Severus and yourself will be pleased with whatever the child turns out to be" Madame Pomfrey kindly stated before patting the young woman's hand in a soothing manner. This was the most lively she had seen Mrs. Granger in a while, of which she was glad. The poor girl was slowly becoming that spitfire she once was, before all this nonsense with Lucius Malfoy. And to think, none of it would have been possible if not for the help of Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy.

Hermione watched the matronly woman bustle about her with a pout on her face, "Of course I'll be pleased with whatever the gender the child turns out to be, but I would be even happier if I get to rub it into Severus Snape's face that he was wrong!"

"What are you plotting, Granger ?" an amused voice called from behind her.

She turned to glower at a smirking Draco Malfoy as he took a seat beside her on the infirmary bed. "It's all your fault Malfoy, if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't be in this mess right now!"

"Now hold on there little missy, I think it's a different Malfoy that got you into this "little" mess you're talking about here," he said gesturing to her very pregnant stomach. She smacked his hands away before whopping him on the back of his head, "Not that you dumb ass. I'm talking about this stupid bet you have going on about your future brother or sister, which, by the way, I might need to change."

Draco rubbed the back of his head, now glaring at the petite witch. "You're getting too much like Severus for your own good, next you'll be calling the kids "dunderheads" and billowing about with your oversized black cloaks," he smirked once more, "and as for this stupid bet, I'll have you know that you and Severus are my main players. Of course, with Severus leading, that is."

She turned quickly and stared hard at his face, early that morning she had been informed by Draco that she and Severus were in fact tied. "He added more?" She questioned moving to shake Draco, who nodded his head once in confirmation. "What did he add? Knuts?" she questioned urgently to the grinning idiot who just stared at her. He shook his head no, his shoulders still in her grip. "How many Sickles then?" she questioned moving to grab her change purse. He shook his head no, once more his grin getting bigger. "What?! He added galleons?" she said her eyes widening drastically. He smiled looking to the door as a voice filled the large room with its silky quality, which reminded Hermione all too well of her years spent in the Potions classroom.

"50 galleons to be exact, Miss Granger," Severus said, smirking at the mix of emotions on Hermione's face.


	6. You Reap What You Sow

Chapter 6: You Reap What You Sow

"Miss Weasley, what have I told you about snooping around in that room? Your quarters are in the East Wing of the Manor and this is clearly the West Wing!" Lucius huffed. He had already grown tired of the girl's presence after nearly 7 months of her incessant whining and begging. God knows Hermione never displayed such atrocious behavior in all the years he'd known her.

Ginny quickly masked her look of anger at being caught before turning to face Lucius with a fake smile. "Lucius, weren't you busy in your study? Surely, I've lived in the house long enough to have your permission to explore where I wish without a chaperone," she remarked moving closer to Lucius and away from the door. "I've told you Ginerva, that the West Wing is strictly forbidden, however the East Wing is yours to do with as you wish," he stated, preparing to depart back to his study before the woman moved any closer. "Oh but Lucius, you wouldn't hold it against me if I wanted to be closer to you. Would you?" she said, putting him on the spot with her close proximity, "after all, we have already been MUCH closer," she said in reference to her rounded stomach. "Well," Lucius said in a muffled voice, all the while trying to untangle himself from the wretched girl, "as I said before Ginerva, your place in this house is contingent upon the paternity of the child." Ginny's face quickly changed from a coy smile into an outright glare, "OUR child, Lucius. You would do well to remember that."

Neither had noticed the audience they had acquired in with their little discussion until one of the two decided to voice his own thoughts.

"That remains to be seen, Ginerva" a smooth voice answered from atop the staircase. Ginny cringed before looking up at the individual. Only one other person besides Lucius ever referred to her as Ginerva, everyone else knew how much she despised the name. Atop the stairs stood Blaise Zabini, looking very much the devil he was, and Rodolphus Lestrange, who looked extremely bored in his dark tailored robes. Both men were extremely handsome, Blaise was the shorter of the two, but not small by any standards. Although he was well over six feet in his own right, he looked small compared to his companion who stood a good few inches above him. Both men had tanned skin with dark hair, but whereas Blaise had the almost violet eyes, Rodolphus's eyes were a simmering emerald color. Blaise, knowing Ginny previous to the scandal, still treated her with some amount of respect that he had in school, but Rodolphus, having only meet her when she was moving into the manor after Hermione had left, voiced his dislike for the witch on various occasions and continuously mentioned his preference for Hermione.

"Lucius, I didn't come here to witness this nonsense with the brat. I came here for a meeting at five sharp and you know how I hate to be kept waiting," Rodolphus's deep voice cut through the tension in the room. He paused before pointing to Blaise, "And little Zabini here has something to discuss with Draco and yourself." "I will be there in a moment, Ruddy. I am taking care of a personal matter, so if you would be as so kind as to lead Blaise back to my study, I'll be with you shortly". Rodolphus looked coolly down at them before a dark grin broke out across his face slowly, "I've told you the solution to your problem already. Get rid of this bird and bring my little Darling back. I miss the little witch, vixen though she was," his voice had soften at the mention of Hermione. "You're not going to find one like her around every corner, Lucius. Bring her back before someone else stakes a claim," he added, wiggling his eyebrows in a playful manor to show that he was speaking of himself as the competition. "Rodolphus!" Lucius hissed to his friend, noticing the way Ginny was practically radiating anger. "Fine, fine. I'm going, don't get yourself wound up, old man," Rodolphus taunted before making his way to Lucius's study, "Severus was right, you are getting cranky in your old age."

"I am only a few years older than you and Severus, as you very well know, bastard!"

"Hold onto to your knickers, Grandma. We're going, we're going"

* * *

"How much did you hear, Severus?" Hermione questioned, squinting her eyes at the man in question, who had taken the vacant chair in front of the hospital bed.

"Enough to know that you were up to something, my dear," he said, bringing his chair closer to the bed to sit directly in front of Hermione, who in turn crossed her arms over her chest and gave a pout.

"Well, Severus, you look like you have things covered here. You will have to tell me the verdict when I get back, I have a meeting with my father that I can't afford to miss," Draco said, rising to give Hermione a peck on the cheek before moving to leave, when she grabbed his arm. He looked into her concerned brown eyes with surprise before she finally spoke, "Make sure he is doing okay, Draco. You know how he gets during this time of year with the business. Make sure he isn't running himself into the ground by working too hard. Take care of him for me," she whispered before releasing his arm. He nodded before breaking her gaze to look at his godfather, who had turned away from the scene until Hermione was finished talking. Severus nodded to Draco before saying, "Yes, send my regards to Lucius as well," he looked to Hermione, who met his gaze, before he smiled devilishly and added in a mocking tone, "Besides, we can't have him dying before meeting his future son, now can we."

"Daughter! I'm having a girl!" Hermione shouted at his smirking face.

"Now, now, Hermione. How can you say that for certain when I know for a fact that Poppy just ran off to finish the results? Who made you a medi witch, little one? No one? Exactly, that's what I thought. Now you see, with me being a Potion's Master," he paused, "I'm practically a Healer, anyway. Which means that I, little miss know-it-all, am far better qualified to even have a chance of figuring out the gender of the baby."

"How does that make any sense, Severus? You're just guessing! How does that have anything to do potions or skill as a healer? Nothing, that's what!" Hermione shouted at him, just as Poppy returned.

"Miss Granger, I am pleased to inform you that you are having a boy," Poppy happily announced to a smirking Severus Snape and a dumbfounded Hermione Granger.


	7. Love Doesn't Mean Marriage

Chapter7: Love Doesn't Mean Marriage

Hermione lightly dusted off the last of the unused shelves before she heard Severus calling her from the lab. She stood back to admire her work thus far, before heading in the direction of his voice. She had agreed to move in with him and Draco in the castle, once Draco had made DADA teacher, so that she wouldn't be alone if she was to go into labor or have any complications. Although she missed her little cottage desperately, she understood that her son was more important than her need for isolation. She patted her stomach fondly as she thought of her cottage. Her time there had been so wonderful; a lot of good memories had been made there. She sighed; Severus had even proposed to her there, which she had quickly turned down. She felt certain he had either done it out of guilt that her child may grow up without a father or perhaps he intended to support her throughout her pregnancy and help her raise the baby. Where Severus was concerned she was no expert on his deeper feelings or emotions. She knew him well enough to know when he was mad, his brow would begin to twitch, when he was amused, his lip would quirk up, and when he was thinking, he would get a faraway look in his eyes. By now, she had made it to the doorway of his lab, and she paused to observe the master at work. He was concentrating fully on the potion at hand, his turns never faltered as he stirred it to perfection. He was an attractive man; there was no doubt about that. His hair was only greasy when he had been slaving away at potions all day, when he had spent three weeks with her at the cottage, his hair was always silky and shiny. He even let her run her fingers through it when they had enjoyed a picnic by the stream behind her garden. He had just gotten back from a trip for Albus and was dead on his feet, and yet he still agreed to walk with her. She had begged him to at least take a nap while they were in the fresh air, he agreed reluctantly, placing his head in her lap. He had eventually fallen asleep as she stroked his hair.

"Why are you staring at me, woman?" Severus asked without looking up from his potion.

"Am I not allowed to look at you, Severus?" Hermione questioned, moving closer to see what potion he was actually brewing before he held his hand up in a motion to stop.

"I don't think the fumes will harm the baby, but I don't think you want to chance it in case I'm wrong," he mentioned, looking up for the first time to look at Hermione, with concern evident in his eyes. She returned to the doorway of the room to lean against it for support, "Was there a reason you called me, Severus?"

He looked at her one more time before lowering his gaze back to the cauldron, "I just wanted to warn you that the School Board will be around often for the next week or so to do routine checks on the school, before we allow the students to come back."

"Why would the School Board concern me, Severus?" Hermione questioned confused. He let out a frustrated sigh before continuing, "All members of the School Board are required to participate at least one day, so members of every level well be trolling around the school," he glanced up, "which includes the Governors and their Lieutenant Governors." She inhaled quickly, finally understanding what he meant. Lucius was one of the nine School Board governors and one of the few with a Lieutenant Governor, his being Rodolphus Lestrange. Severus chose to ignore her little intake of breath and continued unfazed, "So if you wish for your location to remain a secret, then I suggest you busy yourself either here, in our rooms, or in the library until the checkups are complete. The house elves will be informed that we will be taking our meals here, until further notice." Hermione nodded at the end of this before daring to ask a question she knew Severus wouldn't like, "So I won't see Lucius, but what about Ruddy? You know how fond I am of that big lug," she finished with apparent affection. He huffed before replying, "Although Rodolphus is a friend of mine, how much do you trust the oaf to keep your location from Lucius when they work with each other every day for endless hours. I suggest you stay away for the time being." She paused at this, "I think I can trust Ruddy, Severus. Once I explain everything to him, he will see my need to distance myself from Lucius, until he sees reason," at this she crossed her arms over her chest and gave the sternest look she could must.

Severus smiled at the sight of the almost 8 months pregnant witch, who barely came up to his shoulder, try to pull of an intimidating stance. He prayed for Lucius when it came time for him to have a confrontation with witch, small though she was, she was a hellion just the same.

* * *

"Why the bloody hell do I have to go to Hogwarts, Lucius?" Rodolphus whined pacing in front of him, "You know that I have no fond memories of the place. Besides, you could have a chat with Severus while you are there," he stopped when he saw the look of sadness wash over Lucius's face.

"Severus hasn't spoken to me since the day I told him of …Hermione's pregnancy. He hasn't told me if he found her or how she's doing. The welfare of my child and its mother are unknown to me and my oldest friend has turned his back on me. All I have now is a whiny pest that makes her presence painfully apparent on a daily basis, a nagging son that guilt trips me at every turn, and another best friend that keeps making sexual innuendos about the woman I am still very much in love with, all the while whining about simple requirements of the high standing job I gave to him when no one else would have even considered him," he finished with a pointed glare at Rodolphus.

"I'll tell Rabby that you don't appreciate it," Rodolphus answered casually without missing a beat, while ignoring Lucius's death glare, "Look on the bright side, Lucius. You still have me". Lucius's shout of frustration could be heard throughout the entire manor, as well as Rodolphus's reply.

"You are such as Drama Queen, Grandma"


	8. The Problem with Old Age

Chapter 8: The Problem with Old Age

As Draco went to open the door to his father's study, it swung open to reveal a very flustered Lucius and a grinning Rodolphus Lestrange. His father didn't even seem to notice him as he continued his rant on Ruddy. "_You will_ appear at Hogwarts in two days' time and _you will_ stay through the entirety of the board meeting with Dumbledore and _you will_ participate in the school tour is that clear Rodolphus?" Lucius finished with a huff.

Instead of answering, Rodolphus stepped out of the room and clapped a hand on Draco's shoulder, ignoring Lucius and his murderous glare altogether. "How are you, Draco? I have to say it has been awhile since I've seen you twerp. Got a girl that's been keeping you busy? Is that it? No time for your favorite uncle," he finished, giving Draco a sly wink and a nudge.

Draco looked from his father's dark look to Ruddy, who still had a grin on his face, before sighing loudly. "What did you do this time, Uncle Rodolphus? You should consider that other people do have to deal with him after you have worked him up into one of his moods."

Rodolphus laughed at this, ''I honestly don't think it's my fault this time, Draco. You see, your father is just getting to that age where everything makes him cranky," he paused for a moment, as if in thought, and scratched his chin, "Or, it could be like Severus was telling me that one time, about how as men start to get past their prime, like your father over there, they begin producing more estrogen than testosterone and that causes them to start having these womanly mood swi-"

"OUT, RODOLPHUS LESTRANGE! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE THIS INSTANT, YOU INGRATFUL CUR!" Lucius yelled, moving to draw his wand as Draco moved to stop him.

Lucius's shouts and Rodolphus's booming laughter shook the walls of the Manor, until a house-elf took pity on poor Master Lucius and escorted his unruly and highly amused guest off the grounds. Of course, Draco remained; he still had his meeting with his father to look forward to after all.

* * *

"Really Severus, tell me what you think of the name?" Hermione said scooting her chair closer to the potion master, who stood slicing ingredients for his next project. "_Really Hermione_, I'm not the right one to ask for opinions on these sorts of matters. I am siding with you in this little spat with Lucius but whether I am on speaking terms with him or not, does not mean that I find it alright to take part in a decision that should be made between two parents. If I ended up naming Lucius's son in his stead, the guilt would take me then, knowing that I stole the honor of naming him, while Lucius doesn't even know it is a _him_. Do you understand what I am saying, Hermione?"

"I'm not asking you to pick a name for him, Severus. I'm just asking what you think of some of these names. Like is Robert too muggle or is Edward too stuffy," she paused and frowned at the baby book in her arms, "Banjo? You have to have an opinion on that name at least?"

Severus sighed before putting down his knife and looking up at the witch, who was now smiling up at him. He couldn't help but return her smile with a small smirk and grabbing the closest chair, he took a seat and quickly snatched the pen from Hermione's hand and marked out the name "Banjo," muttering under his breath, "Banjo Malfoy? Now _that_ is something that Lucius would never forgive me for."

* * *

"Father, calm down. You know he only does it because he knows that he gets to you. Now where is Blaise? I need to hurry and finish this meeting, there is something that I need to get back to," Draco said, calling for a house-elf to find Mr. Zabini.

Lucius looked hard at his son, all anger gone from his face, before asking, "And what is so important that you arrive more than an hour late for a business appointment and then try to hurry it along, so that you can leave again? What have you been up to Draco that is so important?"

Draco glanced at his father, unfazed, before answering, "Like Uncle Ruddy said, there is a girl waiting on me and I can't afford to be late, I actually like this one." Before his father could ask any more questions, there was a knock on the door and a house-elf announced Blaise, who took a seat next to Draco and asked, "Are you ready to get started, gentlemen?"

Lucius shot one more look at Draco before turning to Blaise, "Yes, Blaise. Do you have all the paperwork ready?"

"At our last meeting, you and Draco filled out all the important paperwork, all I did was make copies. The only thing left to do is sign these documents and we can get started on revising your will as soon as you're ready. Since Draco will be acting as your witness, he has to sign the forms as well," Blaise paused, looking down at his watch, "If that is all Mr. Malfoy, I have to get going. I have a meeting with the Minister and I am already a little late."

"Of course, of course. I apologize for keeping you so long Blaise, I was just reprimanding Draco on how rude it is to keep company waiting, when Mipsy brought you in. I would like to begin the new draft next week sometime if that is alright with you?"

"That will be fine. Good day, Mr. Malfoy," he turned to Draco, "And I expect to see you at the pub this weekend for a drink with the boys, you've ditched us the last few weeks with some lame excuses. We will be at the Leaky Cauldron this time, don't be late or expect to have some very drunk unwelcome visitors show up at Hogwarts to find you," He grinned before leaving the room.

Draco looked once more to his father, who was giving him a puzzled look, "Draco, it is very unlike you to miss a weekend with your housemates. You usually enjoy their company. This is really starting to concern me, these secrets you are keeping. "

"Don't concern yourself with me, Father. There are more important things that you should be worrying about. Like getting rid of that tramp in the East Wing or looking for Hermione for instance. You have completely given up looking for her, for all you know she has fallen in love with some other wizard and while they are going to get there happily ever after, you are going to be stuck with the female Weasel. That is a fate worse than death in my book"

Lucius was still giving him that pointed look but Draco rose from his chair and headed for the door, Lucius words stopped him, "You are leaving already? How about having a brandy with your father and chat for a while? I could use the company."

Draco looked back at him, his hand still on the door, "I'll be back tomorrow for a that chat and a drink if you are still offering, but there is something that needs my attention right now," he turned towards the door once more, opening and then pausing and turning back to Lucius, "How about you join me and the boys this weekend, Father? You need to get out of this office, out of this house."

Lucius looked at him thoughtfully before replying, "Alright, I'll go. Merlin knows I need some fresh air"

Draco smiled before heading out the door, before he got too far he remembered one more thing he forgot to tell his father, so he called out, "Severus and my lady friend send their regards."

He wasn't in the room to see the pondering look on Lucius's face.


End file.
